


A Hidden Moment

by rosegolddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegolddan/pseuds/rosegolddan
Summary: Dan and Phil often edit out things from their gaming videos because they don't fit. But sometimes, it's because one of them can't help but let slip the status of their relationship.





	A Hidden Moment

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at pretentiousdan

It was no secret that Dan and Phil were extremely comfortable with each other. There were no boundaries with anything, they could do or say anything to the other person. That sort of thing just happens when you are dating for almost eight years.

In private, they'll talk about anything, from mental health issues to discussing the differences between different cereals. They aren't afraid to get deeply personal because they've been through almost everything together. There are things they struggle to say to each other, like if they're angry or frustrated at the other person, but they're usually open books to each other. They aren’t afraid to share quick kisses or have passionate nights. They are safe from the world outside, safe from the judgment of those who want to tear them down.

On camera and in public, though, is a different story. They have to be much more guarded and less personal. Everyone knows that they are close; they aren’t afraid to show it during public events. However, they are never able to show the true extent of their love. “It would be too risky”, they tell themselves. “People will only appreciate us for our relationship”, they say, “not for the content we make.” So they keep things quiet and ambiguous, never letting on to their personal, passionate love.

However, these personal times shine through when they film together every once in awhile. They almost never leave them in videos; there’s basically no reason to since they don’t contribute to the video in any way. These bloopers include them messing up words or saying the completely wrong thing, having to retract what they’ve said and start over. Often times, they end up trying to fix their appearances, or even each other’s. This filming session was no exception.

Phil was in the middle of saying something to Dan when he quickly cut himself off. “Oh, wait a second, you’ve got an eyelash.” Phil reached over and pulled it off of Dan’s left eye. “Now make a wish,” he said, holding out his finger. Dan blew on it forcefully.

“Hang on you’ve got something,” Dan said, trailing off. Dan reached over and plucked something off of the skin right below Phil’s eye.

“We’re just pruning each other like monkeys,” Phil said and Dan started miming a monkey. They both laughed, it was such a domestic, comfortable moment for them.

Dan looked back at Phil, shaking his head. He leaned a bit closer, looking at something on Phil’s face. “Wait, you have something on your lips as well,” he said leaning closer.

Phil raised an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Dan leaned forward and gave him a small peck. “It was my lips,” he said, smiling.

“You’re ridiculous,” Phil said laughing. “We are definitely not keeping that in.”

Later, as Dan was editing the video, he saved the innocent bloopers to a folder they had been keeping, just in case they decided to ever release a bloopers video. He thought about adding the kiss into that folder but shook his head. That clip would go into another folder that was just titled “love”, where they could reminisce on all of the hidden moments of their relationship. Dan smiled to himself; there was almost two hours of footage in that folder. And he knew that there would be much more to come as they continued on living and loving together.


End file.
